Automotive vehicles have begun employing electric motors to supplement propulsion provided by a main motor, such as an internal combustion engine. These motors utilize high performance batteries to store energy needed for the propulsion, as well as to power accessories. One potential concern is that high performance batteries generate a large amount of heat. Accordingly, it is desirable to removed and/or reduce the heat generated by the battery for the performance of the battery, as well as to prevent overheating.
In some known battery systems, air flow from the vehicle cabin air conditioning refrigerant system is utilized to cool such batteries. Such battery cooling systems, either standalone configurations or ones that are integrated with a vehicle cabin air conditioning refrigerant system, utilizes a chiller. Heat from the battery is rejected into the chiller using a cooling loop that is integrated with a refrigeration system via the chiller. However, these systems have disadvantages. For example, chiller capacity can reduce or degrade cabin cooling. Further, when the chiller initially comes on, cabin temperature can jump, resulting in discomfort. While cabin air temperature can be maintained at a desirable condition, the chiller capacity cooling rate must be slowed down, thereby adversely impacting the batteries.